This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Summary of the specific aims of the project. The specific aims of the project were: Aim 1. Define the role of DNA methylation- and histone acetylation-mediated regulation of genes in the differentiation of human embryonic stem cells (hESC) into vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC). Aim 2. Define the role of DNA methylation- and histone acetylation-mediated regulation of genes in the differentiation of human embryonic stem cells (hESC) into endothelial cells (EC).